divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Enthralled Dramcryx
The''' Enthralled Dramcryx '''is an aggressive mob which spawns at very low elevations, regardless of light level. Upon death, they drop Corrupted Shards, which are used to craft Corrupted Stones, which are then used in the crafting of Corrupted Items, the Altar of Corruption and the Mysterious Clock. Combat The Enthralled Dramcryx is the strongest melee mob that you can find underground in the Overworld. It is so strong that it can kill an unarmored player in 1 hit. One must be wearing decent armour (Realmite or above) and a relatively strong weapon (Diamond Sword or better) in order to have a good chance of being able to defeat this powerful adversary. The reach of its melee attack surprisingly far, and because it has a lot of health, a suitable tactic to fight this creature is to spam click your sword on it to keep it at a distance. However, one can simply build a barrier of sorts to prevent it from ever reaching you while you can attack it with a sword or a ranged weapon (preferably an Anchor, as it has infinite durability and ammo). Uses The Enthralled Dramcryx drops Corrupted Shards on death. Corrupted Shards are used to craft Corrupted Stones, which are used to craft powerful tools and weapons, for example, the Corrupted Pickaxe and the Corrupted Maul. Also, the Corrupted Shards can be crafted into Corrupted Bullets, which are fired from a Corrupted Cannon. These tools and weapons are among the higher tiers one can get in the Overworld. Also, Corrupted Stones are required in the crafting of the Mysterious Clock, which is used to summon the Ancient Entity. Finally, the Enthralled Dramcryx (along with the Cave Crawler) is also an unreliable source of Arlemite, which is used to create Shadow Bars, another item required in the crafting of the Mysterious Clock. Spawning The Dramcryx and Farming Technique *The Dramcryx only spawns at very low elevations so the best way to spawn it is to build a large spawning chamber (16X16 or greater) at roughly levels 10/5. *The spawning rooms should be well lit, so that vanilla mobs such as zombies and skeletons do not spawn. *You can then build a protected area in one of the corners of the chamber so that you can hit the Dramcryx without it hitting you. Keep in mind that its melee attack range is impressive, and he can attack you from over 1 block away, It does not matter what weapon you hit it with - but it should at least have decent durability for its damage. *Due to spawning mechanics in Minecraft, if you are close to these spawning rooms, no further mobs will spawn. However, since The Dramcryx is the only source of Corrupted Shards, this is the only farming method for it that is effective. *There is also a good chance that you will find other ores such as Rupee and Arlemite when creating these spawn chambers, so this method of spawning the Dramcryx has other benefits too.. *Other underground mobs may spawn in these spawning rooms as well, such as the Caveclops and the Rotatick, which may get in the way (unless you are farming for their drops too). Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs